The Prophecy
by Impulse53669
Summary: The Diamond of the day Part 2 Alternative ending.


"Hello Emyrs" Morgana stood tall, looking at the man who she once considered a friend.

He looked tired, they all did. Arthur was left, perched on a rock exhausted; the wound that Mordred delivered obviously taking its toll on her brother.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Merlin's voice was stern, however not possessing hate, more pity and regret.

"Morgana…" Arthur's voice was barely a whisper as he looked at the woman he grew up with. He loved her. Once. He loved her like a sister, the sister she biologically turns out to be. He loved how she fought for what she stood for. But now what he loved about her had turned into hate. He hated what she had become. What she had done. What she stood for. She was no sister of his.

"You don't look too well dear brother." Her voice lacked the usual mockery which was unusual for Morgana.

Confusion entered Arthur's mind as to why all so suddenly she seems to take a U turn on her feelings. "What did I ever do to you Morgana… I loved you like a sister… I would have accepted your gifts" He croaked out, the pain becoming worse by the second.

"I-"

A swipe from behind caused Morgana to spin and thrust her sword up, blocking Merlin from bringing the Excalibur down upon her. With a flash of gold in her eyes, Emyrs was thrown back hitting a stone and a sickening crack filled the air.

Arthur's eyes, looked over at the man who he thought he knew; only to find out that everything he knew about him was a lie. But that didn't stop the worry flowing through him, not for his self however. But for Merlin.

A scream left Morgana's voice as she called for her beloved Aithusa, praying that she was not harmed. Soon however, the white young dragon descended beside the High Priestess and King, appearing unharmed.

Whispering into the dragon's ear, she watched as the dragon gently picked up the King and bent for Morgana to climb on.

"You fought for the destruction of magic." Morgana spat as she watched the ground below her get further and further away.

"I fought against the evil that magic caused. I am not my father Morgana. My best friend for heaven's sake is Emyrs!" Arthur challenged, using up most of his energy.

The dragon flew them slowly, trying to keep Arthur steady as they headed towards the isle of the blessed. "You accept his magic?" Her voice betrayed her obvious shock. The journey didn't take long and their descent soon approached.

"I would have accepted you if you gave me the chance. But it's too late for that now; you've slaughtered hundreds for nothing. Merlin will best you, his will kill you and he will along with Guinevere restore the good magic upon this kingdom. Together they will wipe out all of your hatred." Arthur's eyes were closing as he said his last words; the white dragon now lowering them onto the ground.

"Don't be too sure of that dear brother…" Morgana's voice was barely a whisper as she walked towards they pyre, putting her hand into the old broken stone and emerging with something Arthur presumed had been destroyed.

"What are you doing…" Arthur was now barely able to stay conscious as he felt his heart beat get even slower.

"You told me that I was like Uther…I'm proving you wrong. Tídrénas!" Thunder rolled around the sky as the rain began to fall, soaking the dragon, High Priestess and King almost instantly.

The cup of life filled with water, similar to how Gaius was healed all those years ago. Bending down to Arthur, she placed his head on her lap; much like she did when they were children and she found Arthur unconscious after knocking him-self out with an axe.

Tilting Arthur's head up, Morgana put the cup to his lips; shivering slightly from the cold that had swept over her from the rain. "Drink."

With no energy left to fight, Arthur sipped the water; the feel of life trickling down his throat as he swallowed, taking a breath as he felt the pain ease. Leaving her brother propped up against the pyre, Morgana stood and took her sword from her waist, holding it out to her loyal companion.

"Aithusia..." Her voice was gentle as she stroked the dragon's face lovingly before taking a step back as the dragon blew fire over the blade.

Moving back towards her brother, she stood before him, her feet level with his as she watched him open his weary eyes. She could already feel the power of the cup radiating life back into her brother; the demand for payment was growing.

"What are you doing…" Arthur rose, finding the energy now to stand as he leant against the stone for support; still weak as he repeated his earlier question.

"Amending my sins, proving to you that I am not Uther, that I am better than him." With her parting words, she thrust her own sword – forged in a dragon's breath into her chest. The sword dropping to the ground as it fell from her now bleeding chest. Falling, Arthur caught Morgana's body as she stumbled towards the ground.

"Morgana tell me why, I have to know why." He pleaded, sitting like they were previously, however with the roles reversed.

"Arthur Gwen is with child. Promise me that they won't be brought up in a world where magic is outlawed; it has saved your life and Camelot more times than I can remember. I don't want to die for nothing." Morgana's voice had become weak as she finished, her eyes closing.

"I promise. Find peace sister…thank-you." Arthur watched with unexpected tears in his eyes as Morgana Pendragon, his only living family died in his arms. The rain ceased as Morgana took her last breath and her body became limp; the sun came out, clearing the rain clouds away and bringing back the beauty to the ruins of the isle.

A noise behind Arthur broke him out of his trance as he watched Aithusia move the top off the pyre, revealing an empty tomb. Lifting Morgana's lifeless body, he gently placed her inside, leaving her sword on the ground as he along with the dragon covered her up with the lid.

If someone had told him mere days ago that he would be mourning for Morgana his sister, not the high priestess and burying her along with a dragon he would have had Gaius check them for insanity but that is how he found his self.

He mourned for the girl he once knew and grew up with. He believed that the girl he knew died the day she performed magic but he found he was wrong. She was buried beneath hatred; hatred for Uther and his sins, hatred for how her kind was treat and hatred for the life that was stolen for her. Her hatred swallowed her up, leaving her a shell of who she used to be. Only in the last few moments of her life did the shadow of Morgana the sweet innocent young woman he used to know finally emerge.

Many changes followed in the years that followed as magic was restored in the lands of Camelot. Peace had taken over Arthur's lands however they weren't without their disruptions. Following the death of Morgana, Arthur had replaced the old ways with his own improved methods. Lords no longer advised Arthur on matters of the Kingdom, only on decisions involving their land and their land alone. The knights of the round table were once again Arthur's most trusted along-side Gwaine who had been healed yet again by Euchdag, repaying a debt that even Gwaine didn't know they had.

Guinevere gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl; named Tom and Ygraine. Ygraine with her long blonde curly hair and blue eyes similar to Arthur however had the sweet personality of Gwen; Tom tall and surprisingly strong for one so young much like his father but possessed the brown hair and eyes very much like his mother.

Merlin never married, much preferring the single life like Gwaine however Percival and Leon both found themselves with brides, both beautiful and good friends of Gwen. Over the years Gauis sadly died, leaving Merlin not only Court Sorcerer but Court Physician however Gauis' legacy lived on as Merlin followed in his footsteps earning a reputation for his skills as a healer.

Kilgharrah sadly also passed away, leaving Aithusia the only surviving dragon. She visited Merlin now and again checking in but after a few years, no one heard from her. Merlin always knew exactly where she was though. He was a dragon lord after all.

The once and future King had fulfilled his role, Camelot was at peace and magic filled the land.

The prophecy was complete.

* * *

Please review?

Disclaimer: own nothing

Error when uploading, apologies for lack of paragraphing.


End file.
